People movers such as escalators, moving walkways or other moving passages comprise a synchronically moving circulating handrail on which passengers riding the people mover can hold until the handrail enters into a handrail housing for running through the handrail housing back to a starting point of the people mover.
The point in which the handrail enters into the handrail housing, i.e. the point where the handrail enters inside the people mover, is called a handrail inlet. The location of the handrail inlet is accessible for the passengers and as the people mover is equipped with an automatized movement the handrail inlet area needs special security focus for passenger safety and comfort as well as for product maintenance and repair.
Accidentally or with purpose the handrail inlet area can be reached for example with hand and fingers and when the people mover is in active mode it is necessary to provide automatic safety system that stops the handrail movement and prevents any damage for human tissue if the handrail inlet is reached.
To prevent injuries in the handrail inlet area JP 2012171714 discloses a detection piece that is arranged to protrude from the inlet face through which the handrail penetrates into the handrail housing. The detection piece comprises photoelectric sensors to detect an object and provide an alert when such object is detected.
One of the problems associated with the above detection piece is that it is an external device which does not recognize all cases where a passenger or people nearby is approaching the handrail inlet area. Also an external device is exposed to possible malicious damage.